


Perfect imperfections

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: It’s a night after Remus’ transformation and reader comes to him to assure him that she is not afraid.





	

Your hand froze midway its journey to a door, on which you were about to knock. You were hesitating, debating endlessly whether it was a good idea or not.  There was a reason Remus asked you to not come by for a week, after all.

So far, you always listened. He was shocked that you did not run away after finding out about his condition. He could not believe that your feeling for him was stronger than fear of what he was turning into every month. That you loved him hard enough to accept it and with your gentle smile hold his hand when he cried the tears of relief.

But, there was one condition. You could be tolerant, you could beg but he never let you get close to him when full moon was coming. Every month there was a week when you simply had to stay away and let him recover. He kindly refused when you told him that you could help somehow, reasoning that it was too dangerous.

Yes, it was, but only during transformation. You only wanted to be by his side when he had turned back, to tend on him, but Remus was too stubborn.

And so, this month you had decided that you had been staying away for too long. That you allowed his fear to seep into you and left him all alone. Maybe he never told you, but you knew that a part of him needed your presence while recovering.

You took a deep breath, letting the cold autumn air fill your lungs before you exhaled and finally your knuckles hit the wood in three strong knocks.

It took him a while, but soon you heard hard thumping and the door swung open, revealing a weary face.

“Oh, Remus…” you whined as your heart sunk in concern. He looked beyond exhausted, his skin pale, almost colorless, his eyelids heavy and barely opened.

“Y/N, I told you not to come here,” he whispered as you pushed your way past him and closed the door behind you.

“Well, since I already am here, I am going to take care of you,” you announced and head to the kitchen first, rummaging through the drawers. It wasn’t your first time in his house, you and Remus had been seeing each other for over a year now and you were seriously considering asking him to move in together.

“Please, I’ll be fine,” Remus said and approached you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him and smiled softly.

“I know, but let me help. I will fix something to eat, so why don’t you take a nap? Did you even sleep?”

“A few hours.”

“Go to bed then and rest.”

“I don’t have much choice, now do I?”

“No, not really,” you said and shook your head slightly. Remus sighed with resignation and you cradled his face, making him look you in the eyes, “what’s the matter?”

“You should be scared. You should leave me and never come back. I was expecting you to do it and yet you are here as if I wasn’t a monster.”

“Because you are not one, Remus. You didn’t chose to be a warewolf, you didn’t ask  for it. And I’m not afraid of you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

He forced a smile, still not convinced. You were aware that it might take more time, to make him believe you and trust your words.

“Go and get some rest,” you ushered him and he nodded, exiting the kitchen and heading to his bedroom. You turned to the worktop and let your mind wander loose, not bothering to focus on anything.

However, as you were cooking, an idea crossed your mind – perhaps an act would mean more than a word? Perhaps all you had to do was to _show_ him that you fully accepted him?  

______

You were just putting the meal on the plates when you heard him slowly walking back to you. He eased himself onto the chair and when you gazed at him, you were happy to see that some color had come back to his face. He looked a bit healthier.

“Here,” you murmured as you placed the plate in front of him, followed by a cup of hot tea.

“You’re reading my mind, Y/N,” he said quietly, gratitude filling his eyes as he watched you sit opposite him. He flashed you a smile, more sincere one, and the two of you started eating in silence, occasionally exchanging glances or smirks.

Discretely, you were observing Remus. With every bite, he seemed to regain more and more color and you felt relieved and glad that something as simple as a dinner helped. Somehow, you were convinced that he didn’t eat much throughout the week you did not see him.

When both of you were finished, you took the plates and put them in the sink, about to wash the dishes. Yet, you were stopped as Remus wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him.

“Leave it, I’ll do it later.”

You turned around in his arms, resting your palms on the nape of his neck as you brought him in for a kiss.

He was reluctant at first, making no move at all as you brushed your lips against his slowly and tenderly. He shivered when you pulled back only to look at him before you leaned in once again.

Remus wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, considering what he was just through. He was aware of fresh scars that scattered his body, of the bruises that littered across his skin but you didn’t seem to bother. Your small hands moved to his chest and your fingers were busy with unbuttoning his shirt.

And he gave in. He moaned into the kiss and finally responded to your caress, pressing his lips firmly against yours. His palms gripped your hips and he felt your body tremble as it sought more contact with his when you pushed yourself further into him.

Remus broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours. He was panting heavily and so was you, both of you not sure what to do next. You wanted to continue, to shower him with affection, with soft touch and so you took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Once you were there, you locked your lips with Remus’ again, kissing him passionately, a bit messily. You managed to unbutton his shirt and you pushed it down his arms and tossed it onto the floor. He made a quick work of removing your sweater and jeans and his pants joined the pile of clothes next.

Your moved your lips down his neck, pressing wet kisses there as you lead him towards the bed. He fell on the bed when you pushed him and crawled on it to position himself more comfortably against headboard.

His eyes were fixed on you as you climbed his lap, your hips grinding experimentally against his crotch. You shivered when you felt his hardening member pressing against your core and Remus put his hands on your hips again, guiding you to grind against him some more.

You leaned down to pepper his chest with more kisses. You let your fingers trace his skin, discovering new scars and grazing every single them with the ginger touch of your mouth. Remus’ eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers digging into your skin and when you reached the waistband of his underwear, you quickly took it off as well as your own panties and resumed your position on top of him.

Remus opened his eyes to look into yours as you lowered yourself onto his dick, taking him as deep as you could. Both of you let out a moan and you rested your palms on his chest before you started to move at slow, steady pace.

He bent his knees to gain a leverage and every time you were falling back on him, Remus thrust his hips up to push into you ever deeper. He moved his arms up your waist, letting his hands roam your back. You felt him pulling you down to him and you obliged, angling your hips differently to meet his pumps, which were growing more and more desperate.

You captured his lips in a searing, hungry kiss and Remus’ hips faltered briefly yet the new angle allowed him to hit on that sweet spot inside of you that made you go absolutely crazy.

You cried out his name when you felt the know in your lower abdomen untangle itself and Remus quickened his pace, his end approaching him fast, too. You thrust your hips roughly down his cock and that was it – your body shook violently as you came undone, moaning his name when your climax rushed through you.

Remus wasn’t far behind you – as your walls pulsated around him he grunted and eased into you few more times before he emptied himself deep within you.

You collapsed onto his chest, trying to catch your breath as you came down from your height. Remus was breathing heavily and he was tracing patterns on the skin of your back.    

“You’re perfect,” he mumbled and you chuckled, turning your head to look at him.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Remus,” you pecked his lips and he grinned, rubbing your nose with his.

He knew, you could tell that. And he finally believed you.


End file.
